Halloween: Finale of Michael Myers
by karlwillson88
Summary: Knowing his life is coming to an end Michael Myers must finish his life's work. This is my first time writing so please review and let me know if you would like me to carry on with the story and please point out any mistakes or bits you didn't like. Sorry for all if any spelling mistakes.


**Halloween**

**Finale of Michael Myers**

45 years of pain. 45 years of suffering. 45 years of death. This is what one Michael Myers has caused. Starting with the murder of his sister back in 1963, then on to his baby sister in 1978. Over the next 30 years countless people would fall at his hands. Some escaped. Most weren't so lucky. Those few who did manage to defeat Michael weather by shooting him off an balcony, Blasting him down a mine shaft or burning him alive, he always came back. No one knew how or why, he just couldn't be stopped. The closest anyone ever came to stopping the pure evil was a man named tommy doyle. Tommy spent years of his life studying Michael and once he thought he'd worked it all out. The curse of thorn was the only thing close enough to the reason for Michaels extended life span. After the second fight Tommy had with Michael it turned out he was wrong. Tommy has spent the last 13 years in hiding trying to find another reason for Michael being unstoppable. Pushing his family away this is all he does with his life. Until he finds away to stop Michael there is nothing else. There is only Michael Myers.

Tommy spent most of his days and night glued to the computer. Screens lit up with pages on deadly cluts, undead magic and news reports looking for any sign of the man who had ruined his whole life. On the wall across from him was covered with photos and scraps of papers with info on murder reports and statements printed in newpapers across the world. This day like most Tommy didn't make any kind of breakthough, same shit different day type of deal. Getting up from his chair Tommy caught sight of the news reader waffling on about some story about the worlds biggest cookie in random city he had no care for. Heading to the kitchen he openthe fridge and grabbed a beer. 'Great last one.' Tommy slammed the door shut and headed back to his computer. '_There's been another murder just outside of _ _Haddonfield. Caused of death has been reported as stabbing. There were no witnesses. Police are asking if anyone has any infomation please contact them as soon as possible._' Tommy ran to the T.V to get a better look at the screen. ' Who was it?... Come on who was it... WHO THE FUCK WAS IT? ' Tommy threw the beer at the tele and watched as the it brust wide open. Standing looking until the last spark went out Tommy dropped to the floor. ' Control your rage dickhead.' Tommy looked at the glass littering the carpet. Something caught his eye in one of the shards. Fear poured over him the face in the shard was of the thing that has scared him since one night in 1978. The face of Michael Myers and staring back at him though the glass, slowly lifting the knife in his hand the shape moved forward. Spinning round to face his nightmare Tommy prepare for the fight. No one was there. ' Now i'm losing my mind. Keep it together Tommy.' After calming down Tommy returned to the Computer. The fear kicked in again, Writed across the monitor was a message for Tommy. _its your turn Tommy. _Before Tommy could react something grabbed the back of his head and pulled him back. Looking up all he could see was two black holes where eyes should be. He was looking onto the devils eyes.

Michael was staring down at his next victim. Michael slowly lifted Tommy off his feet and pulled him closer to his face. Tears grew in Tommy's eyes, Michael cracked a grin under his mask like he always did, not that anyone ever knew. Throwing Tommy forward Michael watched as he crashed into the computer and onto the floor on the other side. Slowly walking round the table Michael saw Tommy lying on his front. Computer screen smashed and blood slowly leaking through a fresh wound on Tommy's back from the glass off the monitor. ' Come on then you piece of shit. Do it kill me, stop playing mindgames and FUCKING DO IT.' Tommy knew the end had come. There was no way out of it. All Tommy could think about was Laurie. ' Just end me you fucking wimp. But I swear one day Michael, someone will find a way to stop you twat.' Michael stood over Tommy and tilted his head to the right. Tommy closed his eyes knowing what was coming.

Tommy opened his eyes. Michael was gone. Scanning the room to see if Michael was still around. Nothing. The room was a mess glass, papers and blood stains all over the carpet. Tommy ran over to his safe and started to input the code. Swinging the door open he reached in and grabbed his handgun. Rescanning the room Tommy couldn't see anything. After nearly an hour standing there Tommy finally lowered his gun. Heading to the kitchen Tommy had a spooky feeling someone was watching him. Turning his head round he caught Michael standing behind him. Trying as hard and as fast as he could Tommy lifted his arm up finger on the trigger. Tommy wasn't fast enough. Michael's hand shot up and caught the gun and lunged forward and forced his knife so deep into Tommy's chest it started poking out his back. Michael tilted his head left to right. Once Michael placed his head back to its natural spot, he ripped the knife out of Tommy and watched the blood start running out of Tommy's chest and crash into the floor. Tommy dropped to his knees and smiled. ' Your time will come Michael. Someday your time will come.' Tommy began to laugh as Michael rose his knife and swung down cut through Tommy's neck, straying blood in all directions. The Room with merely an hour before had been tidy, was now a bloodbath. Michael looked down at the carnage he had caused. A single red tear ran down the eye socket of the ghost white mask. Michael knew his time was coming to a end, and he still had one person left to find. He still had to find his sister Laurie.


End file.
